Code Hangyaku: Geass no Lelouch
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Stage FIVE updated; Kallen entering the student council; Euphemia falling on Suzaku, literally; and the first casualty to Zero's rebellion.
1. Rewritten

**Title: **Code Hangyaku: Geass no Lelouch  
**Translated As: **Code Rebellion: Lelouch of the Geass  
**Rating: T+- M  
Warning: **The languages, the scenes, the situations--- you know what I mean...  
**Disclaimer: **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion is licensed and owned by Taniguchi Gorou, Okouchi Ichirou, CLAMP, Sunrise and some other affiliated people behind it. None of them was me.

**Note: **This is my very first Code Geass fanfic and I'll leave my other works in pending for this sake. hahahaha  
And this is written as an 'unwanted second season'.

* * *

There were times I asked myself; what if these things never happened?  
What if another way around occured and not that situation I am in right now?  
What if I didn't meet with her and obtain this power I'm grasping in my hand?  
What if I just lived as the usual Lelouch Lamperouge, aiming for the destruction of Britannia with my own bare hands and not with The Order of the Black Knights, C.C., and this Geass thing?  
What if... my mother didn't die, me and Nunnally are still in the Royal Family, living with bunch of other 'dead people'...? 

Strange enough for me to ask...  
...but...  
It's too late for me to say such things.

'What if's doesn't exist anymore...

... now that everything's all done...

And I myself made them possible...

I did...

-Lelouch Lamperouge

_

* * *

_

_Silence..._

_An eerie one._

_It's not because I have my ears closed and covered._

_And this darkness..._

_I have my eyes open but I can't see anything._

_Weird._

_What's this anyway...?_

_Wait..._

_Right.._

_I still have to save Nunnally..._

_Nunnally..._

_... but that Suzaku..._

_He did hurt me, he must have been very happy about his victory..._

_Victory..._

_... I haven't lost..._

_... have I?_

_I haven't lost..._

_No, not yet..._

_This wound I have..._

_Not the one Suzaku made..._

_Not those ones I got from those sucked battles with Cornelia and her soldiers.._

_This one..._

_This one that "he" made inside me ever since that day.._

_It could never be erased..._

_And with it, I have to live..._

_Live more..._

_I don't have to die..._

_Not yet..._

_Not until I fulfilled that destiny I forged for him and his empire..._

_JUST NOT YET!!!!_

_-----_

Flashes of lights suddenly made his sight blurry. He felt like drowning with it, and he couldn't breathe. Later on, he felt a loud crash of falling debris beside him. He quickly threw his head on his side to see what it was; it was real rocks and small stones coming from the destroyed building walls, and it almost hit C.C.'s hand.

C.C.'s hand?

Lelouch's eyes widen and slowly examined his surrounding, and he almost fainted to discover that he was at Shinjuku Ghetto; at that moment wherein he was caught by the military with the Geass girl, and when he set his eyes on the soldiers, the gun was pointed at him. He caught himself staring, and this made the troop leader mad.

"What are you looking at, Britannian student?"

Lelouch felt that he already had the Geass on him; he had just obtained it, that's what he remembered. But why was he still in that episode one scene? Impossible that he had a very detailed daydream on how could his Britannia Destruction Project flow along the show... but had he just done it? It was just a dream? _No!_

He tried to refresh all those things that "had" happened. He would escape those soldiers... by using his power of absolute obedience...

Lelouch stood up, put his right palm on the left side of his face and spoke, "Say, how should I livea as a Britannian who hates Britannia?"

"You're some kind of a philosopher..." The proud soldier again pointed his gun at the boy but he suddenly noticed the sudden changes the student had who was quivering with fear minutes ago.

"What? Can't shoot? You're up against a student. Or have you finally learned that only those willing to be shot can themselves shoot others?"

Lelouch revealed his bright purple pupil with a strange marking in it, like a wing that had flopped free from a tight fold. The man felt a very strange shiver on his body, that even his hand had made a visible evidence. It was only the voice of the brat, but why did it made him frightened like that...  
Even the other soldiers could feel the unseen tension that continuously pressured all of them.

The ex-prince rose his hand, "Lelouch vi Britannia orders, all of you... to die..."

-----

He already saw that- the way the soldiers ended up their lives in front of him, hailing their beloved empire before pukking the triggers of their guns- and it was no surprise that he was the only one who's alive in that situation. He looked down at Suzaku meters away from him, still lying 'dead'. He narrowed his sight at the brunet while he knelt at C.C.'s side.

"Don't act like you're dead. I know you're alive," he spoke coldly.

The green-haired girl didn't move at all. He shook her a bit to make her wake up, still she didn't make any differences. His nerve triggered so he began raising up his voice.

"Stop acting dead, dammit!!"

"L-L-Lelouch..."

Lelouch jumped with fear to hear that voice he heard that called his name. He suddenly threw his sight afar, and he was surprised to see... Suzaku!? The young soldier was holding his side covered with blood and he was trying to crawl to get near his long lost friend.

"S-Suzaku..." he suddenly whispered to the wind, but his body moved; he quickly ran toward the wounded guy and gently, he made his head lying on his lap. "Suzaku, are you alright...? You were---"  
He paused for a moment. What happened to Suzaku that time again? He couldn't remember the detail clearly but he got distracted when the other boy cringed with pain again. He examined his friend's body, and there he discovered an open wound on Suzaku's side. That's right; he was shot by that soldier before.

He was about to speak again, when suddenly, another explosion was made, and it was a Knightmare Frame. Lelouch had his eyes now set on the newly arrived visitor.

He saw that scene coming, and it was Villetta who was piloting it, but why was this scenario went playing again? What was exactly going on?

_I never thought of having a very long daydream before. Why is this happening? I know after this I'll snatch that Knightmare, and have a little play with Clovis, then kill him afterwards. I'll be a terrorist in disguise, as Zero, and make Britannian military go crazy discovering my real identity. I'll be a man of justice, as I go crush them one by one until I have my beautiful dream come true... but what's this...? Why am I in this situation again? Why am I at the starting point...?_

_No._

_This isn't a video game that I'll go straight back to level one after I... lost a turn..._

Lelouch rested his friend's head on the floor, and courageously stood up while glaring straight at the huge machine before him.

_Have I really lost my turn that time? Have I really failed it? _

_Do I have..._

_... to now apply that foresight I've seen right after I got my Geass?_

_So, everything's clear now._

_The fun..._

_... is just starting right now._

_So therefore..._

* * *

This is epilogue. Stage one will be coming RIGHT AWAY!!! Maybe after three days. 


	2. The Black Prince and the White Knight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**Note:** I got a weird comment, reviewing my work as a 'bad starter' although it's still in episode one and I haven't gone to the climax. u.u I should be happy; at least someone noticed the flaw of the first episode since it was the essential point why I'm writing this story! XD Whoot!

* * *

_August 10, 2010, a.t.b, the Empire of Britannia overpowered the Japanese forces and conquered it with robotic weapons called Knightmare Frames, in less than a month. Japan lost its freedom, rights and name, baptized as Area 11 and the Japanese people were renamed as Elevens._

_Every Eleven was forced to survive in ghettos; forced to bow down before a Britannian; forced to live far from a normal life. Because of these pathetic situations, rebel elements existed as pockets of Japanese organizations, which struggled against the empire for the independence of Japan._

_Though they were trying so hard to obtain the longed freedom from the opposing empire, rebellious groups remained hopeless; many people were killed almost everyday but they had gained nothing but more grief and suffering._

_They weren't succeeding--- because they were weak; physically, mechanically, mentally. They weren't capable of grasping independence from Britannia because they were defenseless. Their lives wouldn't be important anyway, since all of them, from birth until the current living, they were all dead._

_Lifeless._

_But this disturbing destiny could change--- if only they were wittier, tougher, and stronger… If only someone who could change their fates led them, they could at least survive. _

_Well…_

_That someone… _

… _Should be me._

* * *

  
**Stage Two: The Black Prince and the White Knight**

_This scene…_  
_I've been through this…_

His eyes never left the Frame before him. He felt disgusted; take note of having Suzaku right there--- who shouldn't be there and that C.C. who was still---

His eyes widened with disbelief; when he turned his head at the spot where she was lying, the witch suddenly disappeared, and if he remembered it right, it should never happen. Not before he stole that Frame in front of him and start his little game with his half-brother's army that apparently destroying the entire Shinjuku Ghetto.

_This is… ridiculous…_

True that it was Villetta Nu who was driving the robot and she was scanning the area: obvious dead Elevens, a pack of dead soldiers... wait, the special troop? And a Britannian student alive?

"What happened here? What is a Britannian student doing in a place like this?" she spoke out from her Frame's speakers. "Answer me, otherwise..." Lelouch didn't react, but got the idea what would happen next. The gigantic Knightmare shot bullets at the wall behind; all of the bullets passing near him. _Geass wouldn't work not until she's within the 270-meter radius. And I haven't made her get out from the Frame. Damn._

He again set his eyes on his injured... friend. Then at the spot where C.C. was in before. He sighed hard. _I'm damn clueless what is going on... But I guarantee myself, this is utterly ridiculous..._

He raised his hands, to show that he was surrendering and had no further plans of escaping. Villetta noticed the teen's action. "I am Alan Spacer. My father is a duke."

After she had heard that the student was a son of a noble, and requested for security, she immediately pushed the button and turned off the Knightmare to eject herself from the cockpit.

Lelouch was grinning while watching the fooled woman unloading her frame. _I thought that my plan would be ruined just because Suzaku got transported in this scene unknowingly. This sudden change of scene made me worr-_

He suddenly ceased from talking to himself, as a huge yellow military facility crashed in from where Villetta's Frame entered. His eyes flickered with frustration. _What the hell-_

From the opened steel door came out a man wearing eyeglasses and a white military uniform and some soldiers which ran toward Lelouch's position. They stopped by his side, and as Lelouch expected, they came to rescue Suzaku but how did they know the young soldier's location. Lelouch again looked at the front view- he saw the man, whom he knew as Lloyd Asplund, talking to Villetta, and he grew more disappointed when she again loaded up the Knightmare and left the scene.

"Are you alright, boy?"

He got surprised to see a lady who suddenly asked him, and with her kind eyes, he felt a little ease, but still distracted.

_What the hell is going on in here!? I should have stole that damn Knightmare, escape here and make Clovis' face pale as I go play with his favorite game!! _

_This is... totally..._

-----

"Too bad!!"

That loud voice made Suzaku's eardrums tingled and it made him wake up. His jade eyes looked at the side of the bed and saw Lloyd standing, arms on his side as the man continued babbling, "You missed your chance to get to heaven, Soldier Kururugi."

"A-Ano..." the teenager soldier tried to stand up and asked where he was. Lloyd informed that they were still in Shinjuku Ghetto, only near to Prince Clovis so they were in a safe zone, Cecile added. The lady walked closer to Suzaku, leaning as she showed him something. "This thing protected you."

Suzaku picked it up from the cloth Cecile was holding and looked at it. It was a keepsake for him, as Lloyd said, "There is a belief that such keepsakes contain spirits that protect their owners.

He cut Lloyd's next question, "Umm, is Lelou-"

"Lulu?" Cecile blinked, and as she realized it she smiled at the teen and looked at the other corner of the room. Suzaku followed her sight and he became delighted to see that familiar teenager standing at the near end of the corner, his back facing the three of them.

Suddenly, Lloyd grinned and crossed his arms, "Geez. I have no idea on how on Earth you tried to do your duty and dating your friend at the same time."

Hearing that, Suzaku shook his head, "N-No Sir! Actually... Actually..."

The boy was blushing because of embarrassment, and Cecile noticed so she again scolded her senior for commenting such thing. Suzaku again cut off their conversation, "What's the current situation?"

Lelouch heard Suzaku's voice so he decided to turn around and face them. Suzaku, on the other hand, noticed the movement Lelouch made so he looked at him. "L-Lelouch..." his merely whispered his name, just to brush off the worries he held hours before when they accidentally met at that basement.

"Well," Lloyd spoke out in the middle of his daydream, "It appears that the poison gas has been released. There is a large casualties among the Elevens."

"I see..."

"Say, Soldier Kururugi, what sort of experience do you have piloting the Knightmare Frame?"

Lelouch heard this, and his eyes narrowed with amusement. _Wait, is he going to make Suzaku a knight at this point of time? Heh. Amazing. How wonderful I myself witnessed on how Suzaku obtained his position... by taking up the spot as the Lancelot's pilot._

"N-No way." Suzaku immediately replied. "A person who is an Eleven cannot become a knight."

_I knew how this one worked. It was Schneizel who gave him permissions to operate here in Area 11. That's why Suzaku had accelerated from being an Honored Britannian to a flashy Frame pilot. Fascinating..._

"And if you could?" Lloyd sounded like he was challenging Suzaku. The brunet's jade eyes flickered with disbelief. His eyes scanned over his friend again, who was standing meters away from where he was, silently listening and observing to their actions. He didn't know what to answer his seniors, since he was still unsure of himself. Piloting such Knightmare Frame, made by Lloyd Asplund--- it's really an honor but an Eleven like him could not---

A report suddenly came out from their server. As Cecile scanned it, it was clearly indicated that the assaults made at the central part of Shinjuku Ghetto was continuously occuring and Prince Clovis' army was having a hard time against the terrorists. Lelouch overheard the report, and he himself got the idea what was going on at the battle field.

_Those assaults...  
I was the one who's supposed to lead the terrorists to our victory that time!  
I was the one who's opposing the entire army---  
But who're they fighting with? Who was with Kallen and Ougi at this moment?  
DAMN!_

"I have to get out..."

The three other people heard what Lelouch uttered, and Suzaku reacted with it, "That's silly Lelouch. You can't just go at this ungodly situation. Didn't you hear, there's still-"

"I have to get out..."

"But-"

"I said I HAVE to get out! Don't let me say that one more time..."

Suzaku sighed, "Don't be too stubborn at this point of time, Lelouch. You know that it's too dangerous for you to expose yourself in-"

He suddenly stopped chattering. He restrained himself from bursting another word. Since he was aware of Lelouch's situation as an ex-Prince of Britannia and an ex-political hostage, he should shut up or his friend's history would be unfolded.

As the misunderstanding between the teenagers were happening, Lloyd pushed the keyboard to access Prince Clovis' main server, and seconds later, he happily greeted the governor of Area 11.

"Konnichiwa!"

-----

The assaults went on, and it seemed that the prince's army was outmaneuvered by an unknown enemy. A raging Clovis called out on Lloyd and desperately yelped, "Could we win, if we used your toy?"

Lloyd changed his mood and proudly faced the monitor, "Your Highness, please call it.. the Lancelot."

After turning off the monitor, the jolly scientist hopped with glee, his hands thrown up in the air. Suzaku and Lelouch who got tired of their debate and was sitting on the same bed where Suzaku lied saw the glistening scene of the man, and it was a little disturbing.

"W-What's up, Sir?" the brown-haired guy asked.

After hearing the boy's voice, he swiftly went to the boy's location and handed him the key of Lancelot. This made Suzaku surprised, even Lelouch. Lloyd again smiled, "It's show time, Soldier Kururugi..."

**Activating the new weapon Z-01: the Lancelot; Activating Lancelot. Hatch has released  
Z-01, Lancelot, standingby for activation.  
Removing final safety locks.**

Suzaku was putting on the uniform, while he was talking to Cecile at the transmitter on his ear, meanwhile, his eyes were at the mirror, seeing Lelouch looking at him from behind.

"Read the manual?" Cecile asked on the other line.

"Most of it."

"As expected of you. Though it's only been in simulations, you're at the top of your class."

"Ano-"

"Hm?"

"Just thinking if... Lancelot can accomodate at least, two persons...?"

-----

Suzaku got out from the facility, with Lelouch dragged behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the dark-haired boy whined. _Geez, you don't have to show me your weapon of destruction honestly._

"Just be calm. I won't take you anywhere. I just saved you from boredom inside that room, you should be happy."

_Happy... When did I had been? Heh._

_-----_

"Well then Suzaku-kun, let's start the deployment right now." Lloyd commanded and Cecile again read the set of commands in stimulating the activation sequence.

Lelouch could hear all the commands read from the control room and he again made some theories.

_From the situation alone-- Suzaku dragging me here, and the commands executed, it seems that the Lancelot would be launched soon. Maybe because the army got outwitted so badly... like I planned before this happened. Why was I in this pathetic situation anyway?_

**Beginning activation from Phase 20.  
Attach the energy filler.**

**Energy filler is active and charging internal components.  
Thirty seconds to total activation.**

**Devicer set up.**

"Hold it for a moment."

The eyeglassed man paused the entire process, so his final decision could be heard.

"Lancelot could only hold one person, at the moment. But since I don't want to keep a private school student locked inside my premises as a hostage, I'll let you go this once, Suzaku-kun."

Lelouch's eyes widened with disbelief. _What the-_

Suzaku faced Lelouch, and smiled. "So, let's go."

Lelouch shouldn't be happy; he shoundn't be appreciating anything. He was about to load Lancelot, that elite Knightmare Frame he longed to crush and crumple along with those other Britannian machines. He shouldn't be in there... In the first place, he should not be in there.

_Damn! I got no choice but to ride on this flaw I have in my plan.  
My whole destruction scenario is taking place without my presence at the entire scene. _

But it's better this way.  
Since I'll go roam with Suzaku in Lancelot, I'll have a chance to know who that bastard is...  
... The one who's ordering the terrorists all this time.  
... The one who's initiating my entire plan without ME in control...

* * *

**_  
Stage Three- The Oracle Waltz- Preview:_** The missing scene here in Stage Two, including the entire battle scenes between Kallen, Ougi, Todo and Prince Clovis' army; Lelouch and Suzaku's 'unexpected joyride', and Lelouch would be finally meeting that someone who made his plan according to Lelouch's own destruction plan. 


	3. The Oracle Waltz

**Disclaimer: **I never want to own Code Geass. I just love Lelouch, period.

**Note: **It took a while before I decided to continue this piece of crap. And yep, I'm done sulking with things so I'm back in the circulation. (Honestly I was busy with my manga works so I kinda abandoned this for a moment..)  
Anyways, here it is; the Stage Three!! You have something new to comment bad! Yahoo!!

* * *

_Every action taken has a corresponding consequence. There is no exception to this rule, even for one with great power as Lelouch's._

_Though he possesses the power of total control-- the ability to do his bidding-- he cannot escape this inevitable truth._

_Lelouch works to avenge his mother, to create a world in which his sister Nunnally might live in peace, but the world and those around him are forced to live with his actions and base on their own actions to the consequences._

_If the result of his efforts are to change the world, then who should bear the blame, and who should be punished?_

_Lelouch wouldn't admit that._

_So do I._

* * *

"Do you really know how to drive this thing?" 

Suzaku smiled as he pushed some buttons and typed on the keyboard. "I know I've just read the manual, but I'm in the army so I should know this."

"It's not that I worry about you."

Lelouch made a little sort of a pout, and though Suzaku couldn't see it- Lelouch was at his back- he could actually feel that glare Lulu was giving him.

"Cut out the chills. I can do this... Trust me..."

Lelouch's eyes flickered-_ ...That word...  
Why does it affect me so much...?_

_Trust..._

* * *

**Stage Three: The Oracle Waltz**

The assaults made in Shinjuku Ghetto continued, and it was seemed endless. Several people were already lying dead on streets while the military Knightare Frames roamed and were still chasing that one and only frame used by the terrorist which was piloted by Kallen Stadtfeld. She was having difficulties in managing herself out of the area that was surrounded by Prince Clovis' army and what's worse, she had no battery life left.

On the other hand, Ougi Kaname and the other members of Resistance were rescuing people who were greatly affected by the ghetto's destruction. Kallen released the Glasglow's weapon to crush an enemy aerial machine but two other Sutherlands showed up, one piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald. This made the girl panicked, and she's still in deep trouble. She swiftly drove away form the enemies, still minding the battery life the frame had.

"Turn west. Use the last of your energy to get to the western exit."

Out of nowehere, a voice suddenly commanded Kallen. For a while, she doubted the command ad asked briskly, "Who are you?"

In a distant location from where Kallen's frame was, there stood another Knightmare Frame. It seemed to be looking at the pathetic state of Shinjuku, just observing. In its cockpit sat a black-haired boy, his face was blank and unclearly seen. He smiled evil, and answered Kallen's query as he started to move closer to that area where the chase was going. "It doesn't matter. If you Wish to win then trust me."

**Win.**

This word got stuck on the red-haired girl's brain, and quickly the Glasglow's direction. The robot settled its feet on the rusted train rails, going west and asked what should be her next step to that unknown ally. The enemy frames were still trailing her behind. On their front was a cargo train, and Kallen hesitated when she saw it coming her way but the voice spoke out:  
"Because you've trusted me, I'll help you win. Jump on its top."

The crimson-haired agrred and did what the mysterious voice told her. Jeremiah's Sutherland met the train and he was able to immobilized it. "Did you think that would do you any good?" He switched on his back and gave orders to the other frame, "Go after the Glasglow."

The subordinate complied but suddenly got crushed after a few seconds. Another frame was at the other building, and it was the one who crushed its fellow frame so it made Jeremiah surprised. He bawled at it, "What unit are you from!?"

He hadn't stopped blabbering and the robot already fired gunshots at him; a simple warning that he was not from the military. This fact triggered the elite Britannian pilot and was about to shoot back when suddenly, the Glasglow swiftly responded, so he got no choice but to release his eject seat and escape.

Kallen thanked the Sutherland, which she knew where the voice came from but it was already gone.

On her location, Ougi and the others came and upon their arrival, the voice connected his line to the Resistance leader. He gave everything inside the train as a present- more Knightmare Frames, which they could use to be able to stand victorious against the governor's army. The Japanese guy was doubting that situation, but since they got no other choice, they decided to ride the flow, and obeyed all the things that myesterious voice was telling them.

King piece.  
The unseen guy was playing that chess piece on his hand while holding up a radio in the other. When he cut off his line, he set his back against the pilot's chair and sighed. His amethyst eyes glared at the chess piece and he again smiled.  
"This is really tiring. But I no wonder how could these end up- clashed army formation, a white knight crushing in, not-so-victorious ending for the poor Japanese terrorists- and makes me so excited..."

-----

"It seemed that some of the Elevens has organized a crude Resistance, but our Army still has the advantage."

Army General Bartley Aspirius reported to the Third Prince Clovis La Britannia who was apparantly sure of their victory against the terrorists. He also demanded about the recapturing of the one who's on the gas capsule- dead or alive.

The voice again talked to Ougi while he was in one of the frames but the Resistance leader asked who he was. The boy's left eye- which was bright purple in color and had this sign like a curse- stared on his monitor ans he spoke, "I can't reveal myself, we might be monitored. Anyway, Q-1 is on her way. The enemy's Sutherlands would be there within 25 seconds. Two of them probably. Shoot them down."

The Glasglow stood at point 3-1, as it was read on the prince's headquarters. They assumed it as a decoy and immediately ordered their groups to head the location and search any enemy in the vicinity. Two Sutherlands were a the close range, but even before they came closer, they got ambushed and lost their transmission.

"P-1, P-4, P-7; move three hundread meters to the right, and fire your slash harkens at 3 o'clock."  
This was obeyed and the army again lost more units. As the game continued, it seemed that the terrorists were already outwitting the rest of the army's frames with sudden ambushes and surprise attacks. Prince Clovis had come to realize that the terrorists were in use of machines, while the bald general ordered a change of formation. In the midst of their commotion, someone popped from their server's scene.

"Konnichiwa!"

-----

With his left hand, the mysterious boy inside the hiding Knightmare covered his cursed left eye and he continued his game orders to the terrorists.

"I know for sure, this is your favorite game. Too bad, I also know how bad you are in playing it. I'll prove it. There are several ways the enemy can move..."

They kept on losing units, so Prince Clovis wanted to send all groups to the center of the formation, though it could only cause the entire formation to crumble. But His Highness insisted the command since the enemy was subject was obviously at the central area. This move was complied- and it made the unseen guy smile.

"Oh, they made the worst possible move. It only shows how dumb you are..."

He again contacted Kallen's unit, making sure of her current position. The crimson-haired sent an affirmative reply, so he now announced Mission Number Three.

All of the troops were driving to the center, where Glasglow was located according to the digital map. Thinking that it was the main force of the terrorists, the Third Prince demanded to focus the all attacks at that point. They had surrounded the target so the prince settled to smile. But then, the target's red light which indicate its existence suddenly vanished form the map, revealing on the actual location that the Glasglow wasn't really there. The terrorists' frames were at the underground, positioning themselves.

"And that's... CHECK."

Slash harkens were released and hit the upper flooring, and since the Sutherlands were all compiled at the center, the ground collapsed and a great land crash occured. All of the units disappeared, making the Royal Governor of Area 11 shiver with frustration. He was dealing with someone who had the ability to read all his moves, all of his commands; which never happened. With it, he desperatedly ordered Lloyd to immediately dispatch the army's newest "toy", the White Frame Lancelot.

-----

"Are you scared?"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku- on his hair though- and snorted.

"Is that the right way of opening conversation with a long lost friend?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop being diplomatic and just focus on your work there."

The brunet smiled and sped up his Lancelot to the terrorists' location. "If this will give you frights, I again apologize..." He again uttered before beating up the first opponent. The former prince silently watched how the White Frame knocked all of the frames down, but he suddenly noticed the low grunts on the young soldier. Just then, the gunshot registered inside his memory.

"H-hey, you don't have to do this if you're not fine.."

"I can't. I received the order, I should obey it. And besides, you don't have to worry about me-"

Suzaku again paused to twitch with pain, while Lelouch stood up from his seat and though they were already compressed so much inside the frame, he somehow managed to support the driving by grabbing the left arm controller.

"Idiot! I _am_ worried about you!"

Private Kururugi blinked at what his friend had told him, but it made him smile a little. He also noticed something.

"By the way, how did you ever learn about operating a frame?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. _Why don't you just stop asking nonsense and concentrate on your business? We need cooperation here!_

"I was here all time, what do you expect?"

"Oh yeah. What can I expect? It's Lelouch whom I'm dealing with!!"

-----

The king piece settled at the chess board as the mysterious boy suddenly held something on his hand.

"Lancelot's here. Good thing I didn't celebrate much. Time to change the fate you yourself messed..."  
He put on that thing he was holding; a very unusual mask.

Both boys were in harmony, helping one another in driving the frame- Suzaku holding the right controller while his left hand was at his wound with Lelouch on the opposite side- and detecting the next target at the same time. Lelouch knew deep inside him this wasn't his expected way of his upcoming rebellion. This was not the one he foresee coming. This was totally different from what he had 'dreamt'.

If this way was the right path he had to chose- being with his long lost friend, who should be his enemy; driving that frame he himself want to destroy; eradicating those terrorists that he should befriend to help him achieve his primary goal- how could he be that Zero he dreamt himself being him?

If he wouldn't be Zero, who could he be then?

What was his Geass for if it would be useless when the right time come?

How could he ever change that sickening society he longed to change?

A glimmering light distracted Lelouch from thinking, and it was from a building not so far from their location. He eyed the shiny subject for a moment and his eyes widened to see that it was Viletta Nu's Sutherland before- the one he encountered hours ago- no mistake.

He quickly moved the frame on the left side, making Suzaku surprised with his action.

"Can you see that?" He meant the object at the building.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"I had this feeling, it's the one that's making the commands around. Hit it."

"W-What?"

"Don't do fake deafness and just hit it. Have you forgotten the rules of our favorite game?"

The ex-royal boy grinned, while the other pouted. "It was_ your_ favorite, I always lose to you like crazy. But yes, I do remember that number one rule; one's the king got trapped..."

"...it's definitely checkmate."

The White Knight immediately rode with the winds as it flew into the building and landed a hard hit on the detected target. The enemy released some bullets, that the Lancelot just evaded and the assault continued until the Sutherland stepped on a weak flooring and collapsed. Even before it could manage to escape, Suzaku hit a button to release the harkens and tied around the frame's metal leg. Its attempt of escaping failed, and the army's frame ceased it from causing further trouble. Since the left arm controller had its gun on, Lelouch moved it and let the gun's tip point at the Sutherland.

"Come out. You, at that Sutherland's cockpit, get out NOW!"

"Hey," Suzaku interrupted for a moment. "Could you just calm down?"

"Just this once, shup up Suzaku!"

"Why would you want the pilot to come out anyway?"

"Did I tell you to-"

Their exchange of words paused for a moment when suddenly, the frame's cockpit opened, but then no one showed up.

A frequency connected to their line.

"You should return the favor, and show yourself a well.."

Both boys made an eye contact.

Suzaku advanced his opinion, "No way. What if he has a gun? What if-"

"What if's is cowardice's favorite line!"

"But we shouldn't do such awkward move. I'm in the army, I should know this."

Lelouch did a painful snort. _This is why I hate this kind of human behavior._

Suzaku answered into the line, "I am in the military, I'm kind of ordering you to raise your hand and kindly surrender."

Lelouch sweatdropped. "Kind of ordering? How lame!"

"Shhh. I have no solid power to do such, but at least I'm the only military man present so, no problem."

A pair of rose arms caught their attention. At last, the mysterious pilot was about to reveal himself. Suzaku wondered who could have made the Third Prince's army crumple in a simple yet effective plan, which never happened in his experience while at the army. Lelouch himself was excited: who could be that one who 'stole' the spotlight that he yearned to have.

His exciteness suddenly vanished as the pilot slowly show himself to the boys. Suzaku's jaded eyes got shaken with wonder. The long dark cape danced with the wind as soon as the unseen man completely got out from the cockpit. The weird mask glared at the sun rays, and small chuckles followed.

It was from him.

It was Zero himself.

* * *

**Stage Four -Genesis- Preview:** The different path of destiny suddenly opened up, and they were still in Zero's upcoming rebellion against Britannia. But then, if Lelouch Lamperouge was not Zero himself, who could that be?

**Author's Note: **I again apologize for the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate update. I'm really busy these days. e.e


	4. Genesis

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass will never be mine.

**Author's Note:** Hmm… I think I'm very much available to continue this crap. I'm the only one who can finish this anyway…

* * *

_This..._

_This is not happening, is it...?_

_The one who ordered the terrorists around.._

_...the one who implemented the rebellion plan..._

_...the one who actually won against Clovis and his army..._

_...was this masked person..._

_I dreamt before as me myself...?_

* * *

**Stage Four: Genesis**

The masked guy swiftly picked up his gun on his side and shot a particular part of the Lancelot that served as its main source of image capturing from the external environment so the boys lost their image with the terrorist. With this, Zero immediately jumped out from the Sutherland and ran on his left side. Lelouch needed answers- _desperately_- and despite Suzaku's continued pleading on him not to get out from the cockpit, he stubbornly did what his heart told him to do.

That mask.

He could still refresh that 'daydream' or whatever its called before; he himself was wearing that, he was certain. He even baptized himself as "Zero"- the one who would crumple Britannia and dominate the rest of the world was born through him with his powerful power of bidding.

But who was this masked boy they'd just seen?  
If he was really psychic and he saw Zero through a dream as himself, did it mean of meeting the _real_ one when he wake up?  
One more question: was it really just a dream?  
All of those that had happened after he received the Geass curse from the green-haired witch-

...were just dream after all?

He badly needed answers. He couldn't keep questions to himself. He forgot that he had a little fright in heights when he jumped from the cockpit's metal door down on the ground full of debris. His sight quickly scanned both sides, looking for the possible escape route of the guy. He could still saw the cape running from their location and without any second thoughts, he chased it.

Meanwhile, Suzaku again twitched in pain as his wound opened up again, showing some blood staining the wrapped bandages. He didn't move for a moment to tolerate the pain. He should be contacting the headquarters, but his hard-headed friend was in the battlefield, he might be in danger.

"He's never this troublesome before... but I won't let anything happen to him."

-----

"Council treasurer, present!"

From her seat not so far from the automatic door, Shirley shifted her head to look at Rivalz, who had just arrived with his helmet between his arm and torso, and narrowed her eyes.

"For God's sake where have you guys been-" she noticed something and blinked. "Where's Lulu?"

"That's the problem. We got seperated when we were in Shinjuku."

The orange-haired got surprised. "S-Shinjuku?!"

Milly heard that and folded a file of paper on her hand. "There was a heavy traffic jam in Shinjuku Ghetto a few hours ago. Know the reason?"

"Well", the treasurer trailed off as he slumped on the sofa bed near Nina who was busy typing on her computer. "...there was a chase, then Lulu and I stopped for a while because there was an accident. Then, JAAAN, and we got separated."

"And it's not funny!" Shirley exclaimed. "It's no joke, Lulu might walk alone going home!"

"Wrong baby! Knowing him, he would probably sit on the park, bluntly calling us to fetch him plus three boxes of pizza when he gets home." Milly was actually laughing to herself while the others sighed with pain. _SHE would be the one who'll do that!_

"But it's still a bad manner to leave the vice president out in the public, Rivalz Cardemonde!"

The said guy looked at their blonde chairman and when he saw her glaring hard at him, he shivered and sweatdropped.  
"H-Hey, he suddenly disappeared, how could I be blamed!? I'm purely innocent!!"

The Ashford lady grinned, and like a slave begging for his life, he again explained the story- over and over.

-----

"Hey!! Stop!!"

Lelouch was not a sporty person, so eventually he was getting a little tired of running after the masked guy. He was not enjoying it-apparantly- but he got no other choice but to chase the said boy, if he's still interested in knowing the whole truth.  
The chase suddenly paused, and the former prince finally put Zero into a dead end. Panting hard and tired, Lelouch still managed to grin, celebrating his little triumph but Zero again chuckled that made him annoyed.

"What's too funny about it?"

The sound disappeared for a while, making Lelouch wonder until a vocal command followed.

"**Don't move**."

The dark-haired boy rose a brow; what's that? Sounded like a lame joke.  
He was about to smile and step his foot forward to walk when suddenly, all he felt was he was like paralyzed. He couldn't move his body anymore. he again tried mobilizing his foot or his arm but he couldn't move a single bit.

Something registered on his mind.

_That 'don't move' he has just uttered..._

_But how could possibly..._

"It is possible, since I have this..."  
And the masked man turned around to show his left eye revealed on a small part of his mask.  
It was bright purple in color with a familiar curse sign on it; Lelouch had no doubt on it, it was a Geass.

Lelouch's amethyst eyes flickered with disbelief. "N-No way..."

The cursed eye was badly glaring down at him, making him quiver with a little fear. Both of them had the Geass thing, but he felt subordinate with the one the other had. Why? He still didn't know.

Gradually, Zero walked closer to the teenager. This made Lelouch panicked, and again tried to move but when he sensed his upcoming failure, he suddenly paused struggling. Instead he looked up at the guy with this stubborn question inside his mind:  
"Who the hell are you?"

"In due time, you'll know for sure...

Lelouch Lamperouge..."

-----

Blood was already dripping from the wound, but that didn't stop Suzaku from following Lelouch. The latter suddenly disappeared, good thing he had this weird instinct power that his friend had turned on their right. He had this sense that he might not be able to make it in time, since he already feel numb on the bleeding part, but when he saw an image of Lelouch lying dead on the ground not so far from his current location, he suddenly felt a little more strength in running faster until he came closer to the boy. Worried about his friend's life, he checked his pulse and he felt relief to discover that he was still alive. Since he was assured of Lelouch's safety, his sight suddenly became blank, his head slumped on the Britannian's back.

The next thing he knew was he was already in a white room, with Cecile on his side.

"You're finally awake, Suzaku-kun," and she offered him a smile while handling him an apple.  
He smiled back, "Thank you. I'm sorry if I made you worry again."

She shook her head. "We are the ones who have to thank and apologize to you. You're wounded and unwell, but still you managed to do your duty, so thank you," and she bowed her head.

"N-No, don't do that on an Eleven, Cecile-san!" He remembered something.  
"Uhhmm..."

Like a radar, Cecile sensed the content of his up coming question. "He's on the other room. I'll accompany you if you want to."

-----

His cellphone was stuck on his ear as Lelouch called out Milly's number to avoid his schoolmate from worrying too much about him. It wasn't that hard to explain things to the blondie; she's always open to accept apologies and always ready to listen to alibis. He felt relief to entrust her his regards to his little sister Nunnally, who would probably get so worry if she would find out what had just happened to , and finally he cut his line after learning the cancellation of their afternoon classes hours ago. He sat on the corner of the bed and thought for a moment.

When he woke up, he was already in that room watched by the kind lady from before. He couldn't remember anything, except that fact he ran a long way- he was still tired that moment- and that's it. Why would he ran a distance by the way? He closed his eyes and thought harder.

"Lelouch.."

It was almost unheard, good thing Lulu was not that far from the door and his purple eyes that was piercing with the light of the lampshade set on his army friend who was standing on the door, still unable to get in. And with his long face, Lelouch sensed that Suzaku must be disappointed with himself.

"Melancholic soldiers don't fit in the army, you know."

"Lelouch..."

"But that doesn't mean you're no fit in the army, Suzaku."

Suzaku blinked.

Lelouch continued, "I am surprised myself, seeing you wearing a Britannian Army uniform like an insult- But after I've witnessed that bravery you showed in the battle, considering that you're wounded, I think you're defintely born to be such, Suzaku. Trust me."

A small blush formed on Suzaku's cheeks. "W-Wow, that's too much for such crappy thing I did."

"Being brave isn't a crap, idiot." Lelouch let out a snort, before standing up and walked closer to the jaded-eyed teen. He suddenly put Suzaku's leftarm around his shoulder and his right arm supporting the boy's body, and they walked together going to the bed. He even guided him to sit down and after that, he got something under the bed and looked up at his friend.

"I'm bored. Let's play..." and he revealed a chessboard.

Suzaku suddenly panicked. "N-No.. Wait..."

"Wait what?"

"Don't you see I'm not well?"

"A simple chess game won't make you worse, baka."

"Still!!"

The ex-prince grinned. "Just one game."

Suzaku shook his head. "You're taking an advantage while I'm ill, you-"

From the unclosed door, Cecile was laughing with herself while hearing the loud blabberings of best friends.

"Looks like Suzaku-kun and his friend are mending their relationship- their laughter and smiles repairing their new yet old friendship that had gone for years. I'm happy for him..."

-----

The Zero mask settled on a table near a window, with a loud splatter inside the bathroom. Just then, an entity suddenly appeared from the window and when it moved inside the darm room, it was revealed it was the effeminate guy V.V. who was now carressing the mask with his delicate touches.

A guy got out from the shower room, and V.V. quickly made a salute by bowing his head at him.

"Greetings to you, Heika."

A smile drew on his lips and he slumped on the nearby couch, resting his arm on the arm rest.  
"You're late."

"I do apologize for this Heika. Travelling from different times isn't that fast to do, but I have succeeded your appointed mission for me."

"Really?" He now put his left hand on his left eye, and the Geass curse reappeared.  
"We have to start communicating with the dumb terrorists, or should we start on our first casualty?"

_The casualty should be fine, but who could it be?  
I'll let you decide yourself..._

_Lelouch Lamperouge..._

-----

After he had made a hard sigh, Lelouch tried to show a small smile on his lips as he grew nearer the door. When it automatically opened, he saw his sister looking at that direction and her face suddenly brightened up.

"Okaerinasai, Onii-sama!"

"Okaerinasai." Even the Lamperouge siblings' personal helper Sayoko greeted the boy.

The teen smiled as he slumped his school bag on the nearby chair. "Tadaima, Nunnally, Sayoko-san."

"Say," the wheelchaired girl started off. "It's really unusual for you to get home this late Onii-sama. Any trouble in school?"

"Impossible!" Lelouch uttered. He suddenly paused as he remembered something. "I've just met an old friend on my way home today."

"Really!? Who could that be?" Nunnally sounded excited, though Lelouch couldn't see it in her eyes, he knew she was happy for him.

"By the way, Onii-sama."

"Hm?"

"You owe me a dinner... don't you?" and Nunnally smiled.

* * *

**Stage Five- _A Day at the Ashford Academy_- Preview**: Council works, love triangles, Lulu's bad history grade, champainge (?), a new council member, a stray cat and a lost princess. Plus, the first casualty to signal Zero's much awaited showdown. 

---o---

**Author's Note 2**: See those underlined words in the fiction? Check what those meant!!

**Jaaan**- Rivalz did a Japanese version of "Taa-daa", making Lelouch's disappearance a joke, so Shirley commented bad on it.

**Heika**- Japanese term for "Your Majesty"; just an implementation that this 'Zero' is not just an another character or species, and yes, he is definitely human- just with Geass like Lulu does, too bad.

"**Okaerinasai" **and** "Tadaima**" tandem- Japanese wannabe's must know these two!  
Okaeri is for welcoming people who had just got home.  
Tadaima is what those who had come home would say.  
As simple as that.

There, too much for the Japanese lessons... .-.  
And credits to Shuu Takamura for the informations!


	5. A Day at the Ashford Academy

**Disclaimer:** If only I'm Code Geass' creator, this will happen on the second season hahahaha

**Note:** WAH, I thought I would never EVER make an update here... .-. Gomen ne...  
Thanks to my EijiRyoma addiction, I forgot I have unfinished business here...  
Anyway, yey, AT LAST I am able to update!! hehe xD

* * *

"Lelouch!"

The called guy stopped from walking and he was cling from behind by Rivalz. Shirley, Milly and Nina were right behind them.

Rivalz pinched both of the taller guy's cheeks as he scolded him. "Lu-Lu! How dare you leaving your favorite friend alone in a heavy traffic jam!? The girls are done torturing me, your turn now!"

"Stop being childish, Rivalz," cross-armed Milly transferred her arms on her waist and winked at the vice chairman. "I'll do the punishment for you, with pleasure."

Lelouch sighed and gave her a hard look. "I don't quite agree on the idea, having a punishment in abandoning a classmate in an emergency crisis."

"You call that emergency!?" the shorter student bawled. "…But yah, it does seem like a national emergency."

Shirley added, "Considering that our classes later in the afternoon got canceled and there's no other news regarding the Shinjuku incident."

Nina nodded, unable to join the conversation but agreed on what the younger council member had commented while Milly was in deep thought.

"Well," the chairwoman finally uttered. "Government concerns are for the government and we have our 'own' council crisis. Since we had a long vacant yesterday, hard work begins today, right now."

A gloomy 'whoa' was heard in chorus, Blondie did all the laughing.

"And of course, the vice chairman will have his paper works from yesterday done today, okay, Lulu-chan?"

The boy's face got pale. "Seriously?"

She smiled in return.

"I think… I'm not feeling well right now…"

* * *

**Stage Five: A Day at the Ashford Academy**

It was clearly detected: Lelouch's hand stopped from writing, and so, a wake up hit landed on his head, followed by Milly's sermon.

"You've skipped council obligations yesterday so sleeping while at work is strictly prohibited Lulu!"

"I'm not sleeping!" Lelouch defended his side. "Logic: it's natural for hands to be immobilized once the brain does the thinking since it's processing-"

"Fine, I appreciated that, but lecturing Science while at the office is also not allowed," and another hit landed.

More files of paper was carried into their sanctuary, and the whining vice president painfully sighed. "Isn't this what they call 'torture'?"

"Not yet." Milly flipped her sagging blond hair from her side. "This one is from last week, I guess." She turned around to face Shirley. "Hey, get the half of the new brought papers so that this man here can stop complaining," followed by a wink.

This made Shirley blush a little; Milly knew something about her and her little feelings and the chairman sometimes played with it, like this one. She was now getting closer to Lelouch's table, and this made her heart pumped more than before. She is now getting the half of the papers, but not quite half of his attention so she felt gloomy.

_You should be thankful_, Shirley talked to herself and to brush off the bad feelings, she smiled. "I'll take care of this, ma'am!"

Lelouch paused from his writing and looked up at the orange-haired gal. "That's a relief, thank you."

Shirley blushed, followed by Rivalz' sudden 'whoah' reaction.

"Goodness, financial crisis! Red alert here, red alert!"

The blonde council head heard it, so she rushed to the treasurer's table, and became frantic as well.  
"How could our council funds dropped like this?"

"Excessive food orders, I suppose," Lulu sounded innocent.

"Oh, we overspent it the last festival, Milly-chan," Nina, at last spoke out, despite her strong focus on her computer data.

Milly sighed and again glared at the financial report. "This is awful. I think having Rivalz alone as the treasurer is not enough."

She walked closer to Lelouch, who was now finalizing his 30th paper work and was about to get another one when suddenly, Milly put her hand over the filed papers. She smiled.  
"I can do the rest of this if you like."

The black-haired guy was about to smile back, but when her smile turned to a grin, he pouted instead.

"That's a deal, Chairman."

--

Meanwhile, at the current residence of the Governor of Area-11...

"CIVILIAN? What civilian!?"

Annoyed, Clovis did have a loud pitch on his voice, making his bald general shiver with nervousness. It was the report that had been documented about the pilot of the toy frame Lancelot which was a number, and now, a civilian was spotted on the scene.

General Asprius broke a sweat, "T-This is from the Asplund laboratory and it seemed that this civilian was with the Eleven and the-"

"I'm no longer interested with that crap. Throw it away."

"B-But…"

"Didn't you hear what I've said?"

He got no other choice but to follow. The general passed it to one of the personnel in-charge of filing and collecting data and asked him to delete all of the memory chip's content where the report got its source of information. As the erasing process was rolling, every single image stored in the memory device was shown- one of which was the civilian's identity caught in every byte… it was Lelouch himself.

That action made Lloyd raged with the prince so he slumped on his table, which was observed by Cecile, who was busy doing the brewed coffee. "You seemed down."

"Why won't I?" the eye-glassed duke grumped. "His Highness doesn't want to give credits to the Lancelot which actually brought victory for his troops!"

"Prince Clovis himself?"

"Who else! If only he could see how heroic my Lancelot was-" and the scientist again slumped hard on the wooden table.

The lady paused for a while to think. "Maybe because Suzaku-kun is an Eleven…"

Lloyd stopped cursing as he listen to his partner," … and with it, he doesn't want to appreciate what the number has done for Britannia. Poor Suzaku-kun…"

"If only the Governor would be fair…"

"Well, the prince himself has never been fair when it comes on giving credits to the army, hasn't he?"

They paused for a while, and two pained sighs followed.

--

In an abandoned place where the Resistance group hide, the said rebel group was in a crucial moment, planning and deciding when to strike back, now that in the latest battle, they pathetically lost in the end; thanks to that white frame that suddenly dashed in.

The man Ougi stood at the center of the meeting area, his members circled around him, as he had hard time thinking.

"That voice," he suddenly uttered. "He did at least something to help us but he never contacted us again. Strange…"

"But at least he won't be commanding us anymore," Tamaki, the hot-headed Resistance member blabbed. "We're not sure of his identity. What if he is an enemy in disguise?"

"True, but what if he comes back?"

"He won't be coming back, probably."

At last, Kallen spoke out. "I saw his frame got ambushed by the newbie robot. I'm afraid he didn't survive that."

"We aren't sure, are we?" Ougi commented. "To be honest, I'm not into his sudden entry yesterday, and it was an insult for me, as your leader, to comply on all his words but as his powerful voice made an excellent outcome, I'm so thankful; we somehow had outwitted those monsters, not mentioning further about the ending. I'm also worried that he got caught and he's tortured right now."

His eyes fierce. "But the thing is, there's no news flashing about the incident nor the capture of the culprit. If there were serious in making us die in shame, why don't they feature to the whole that crappy victory they'd grasped?"

All of the members got speechless while Kallen closed her eyes to think about things. She herself was clueless and all she could do was to whisper a prayer; for her peers, for her deceased brother, for their beloved home land…

--

_Ashford Academy? I never thought you'd have any interest in studying, Suzaku-kun!_

Private Kururugi was still blushing while refreshing that moment when he asked about that particular school name and he received teases instead of its address. He shook his head to brush off the bad memory.

"It's not that I want to take up academic education. That's the address Lelouch gave me and I was stupid to receive it without any street name or number."

He sighed afterwards and continued his walk. He turned left and stopped for a while; a lady's voice distracted him… from above.

Too much to his surprise, a girl was about to jump from a window, and she would land on him.

"Hey!" She called out. "Catch me, okay?"

Frightened for her attempt and himself as a human trampoline, he stretched his sturdy arms was about to catch her but he missed her by a step. She ended up landing on him instead.

The girl; having soft pale skin, long cotton candy-colored hair, long skirt and shades stood up form his back and offered her hand to help him.

"N-No, don't trouble yourself. I'm just fine," but his face twitched immediately, his left hand flying off on his still unhealed wound on his right side but tried hard for her to notice.

He blinked for a moment; he noticed her light-colored eyes lingering at him, and it gave him such feeling.

"H-Hey…"

Suddenly, she drew a big smile on her lips and grabbed his hand before dragging him, as she started to run.

"Help me elope for a while, okay?" she said with a wink.

Suzaku burst a frightened groan.

--

Upon stepping his foot in the classroom, Lelouch's eyes scanned over the entire area, and suddenly set his on his classmate Kallen Stradtfeld, one of the finest students of Ashford, yet one of the strange people around. He kept eyeing the said girl which was weakly smiling at her chattering classmates and when he got near his chair, Rivalz immediately teased him.

"Say… Lulu I never think you're into someone in your class. Do you like her?"

Shirley side-glanced at them.

"Impossible."

When the longhaired girl heard that, she turned back to her reading. Lelouch added, "It's only the second time I see her."

"Kallen Stradtfeld. Well, I heard she has a weak body so she stays at home a lot. But surprisingly, she has good grades and totally an outstanding student. And since she's from the Stradtfeld, definitely she has the money. Brains, beauty and wealth; you do have a good taste in babes, Lulu!"

Lelouch continued staring at Kallen, then at the paper which Milly gave him as the exchange work for the filed paper works hours ago, then back on Kallen.

_I'd dreamt of this…_

_Not this way, though…_

After an hour and a half Math class, Lelouch, without further hesitations, suddenly stood up from his seat and walked closer to where the red-haired girl was sitting. Upon reaching her location, he paused before her, making Kallen look up at him.

"There is something I want to talk about with you."

Malicious girl classmates squealed with excitement, and Shirley groaned with disbelief.

--

He took her into the clubhouse where the Student Council was and before even opening the door, Lelouch ceased for a moment, his hand resting on the doorknob.

_This girl right behind me, is one of the terrorists who fought at Shunjuku.  
She's hiding with a persona of a weak person to be able to mislead people._

_I don't have to use the Geass to confirm that…_

Kallen was already uncomfortable with her situation: a classmate who'd she had just met invited her to have a private meeting, made her walk a distant from the school building going to that secluded area and now he was acting strange all of the sudden. Her vein twitched with irritation.

"You suddenly got silent. If you think you could-"

"I'm sorry I made you worry: he uttered before finally twisting the knob open and slowly pushed the door backwards. He was the first one who entered, followed by the scarlet-head which still had doubts.

"This is the school clubhouse, and where the student council resides."

"S-Student council?"

Party confetti popped from above and rained on Kallen's location. The girl blink with wonder as Rivalz, Shirley and Nina showed before them.

"So that's why Lelouch was busy tracking Kallen's every move," the treasurer said with a chuckle. "I bet this is the Chairman's plan."

"Yes, definitely!"

From the kitchen, Milly came out while pushing a food cart loaded with goodies she herself prepared. She stopped from walking and stood before the newcomer.

"So this is Kallen Stradtfeld. Thanks for accommodating her, Lelouch!" The blonde smiled.

Kallen's eyes widened, "W-Wait, what's this…?"

"From the principal himself, he asked me to add you up as one of the student council members since the other clubs' activities are too much for your weak body to bear. But don't worry, council works aren't that hard, right Lelouch?"

The called guy looked away pouting while the shorter male member happily greeted her, "I'm Rivalz Cardemonde, and I'm the treasurer. Nice to meet you, Kallen."

"I'm Shirley, nice to meet you too," the swimming club member pointed out herself, then shifted her finger to the eye-glassed girl beside her. "And this is Nina-san."

Though still clueless with everything, Kallen smiled and tilted her head. "Nice to meet you all."

"ALL RIGHT!" Rivalz exclaimed and grabbed a bottle of chilled champagne. "Let's make a celebration to welcome our newest member!"

Shirley, concerned about youth rules, protested. "Hey, not with that! We're the student council and we should be-"

Milly's face was already two inches before her and this made the girl jumped with fear. The blonde winked, "It's okay, this is what we call social drinking. Protest more and someone will be turned off," then she used her mouth to point at someone. When Shirley followed it, she blushed and again bawled, "Chairman!"

"Wow, it seems everyone is having fun."

Everybody paused to looked at Nunnally who just got out form one of the rooms in the clubhouse.

Kallen held a curious look at the little girl, since the guy beside her suddenly cast a smile over the newcomer. Milly volunteered to introduced her, "Meet the princess of the of the council, Nunnally Lamperouge."

"Lamperouge?"

"Yes. She is Lelouch's beloved little sister."

The young girl stuck out her tongue, "I'm just a half-member, Milly-san!"

--

A big blast happened again at the Shinjuku Ghetto. Intelligence reports were pointing out the devastated area as the new hideout of the terrorists that had damaged it before. News flash interrupted every channel in the city; revealing Prince Clovis' decision of complete eradication of the said ghetto as soon as possible for Britannian's safety.

This news distracted the student council's welcome party and Suzaku's 'elope game' with the female stranger. A call from her cellphone caught Kallen's attention and left the clubhouse while everyone was focused on the news, but Lelouch was able to track her.

At the park, Suzaku made the girl sat on a stone bench beside the fountain and told her, "I have to go somewhere for a while. It's up to you if you're to stay here or not, but I have to leave-"

"Your name."

"H-huh?" The boy blinked.

The girl smiled, "Leave me your name."

Jade eyes lingered with her happy face, and he smiled back. "Suzaku. Kururugi Suzaku.

"I'm..." She thought for a moment. "..Euphie."

He smiled wider, before finally leaving the area with a dash. The lady, who named herself Euphie, was still following Suzaku's moves with her eyes and when she closed her eyes, she felt a soft breeze kissing her cheeks.

"Onii-sama... has done it again. I wonder what would the Lancelot do...

... in this crucial time..."

--

"W-what, the man with the mysterious voice again called you?"

In the midst of raging fires of exchanging gun shots, Ougi replied on the other line, "He told us that the army would pass by here to completely destroy the area. We badly need you here."

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a short while," and she cut off her line. She quickly left Ashford Academy, not knowing that soemone had eavesdropped the conversation, and he was in terrible confusion as a particular part of his erased memory had been cleared.

_Now I remember...  
It's him...  
Zero...  
He's done again...  
How come he was against Britannia like I do...  
How come he was helping the terrorists like I wish I did...  
_

_Who the hell is he...?_

Immediately, the Lancelot was launched to secure the area. Despite the Governor's annoyance to the fact that an Eleven was driving the latest Knightmare Frame, he still ordered for its presence at the ghetto for maximum protection.

Frames were busy firing at the powerless humans who were running for their lives, the terrorists' own Frames trying to steal the army's attention at them for those monsters to leave the civilians alone; for Kallen, who was now loaded at the Glasglow, history had repeated itself. Nothing had changed, and it was all sickening and tiring all of the sudden. Just when would the Japanese people had their chance to win against the monstrous empire like Britannia?

A land soldier was busy securing his perspective area when suddenly a high school student greeted him, and he was caught under the teen's curse.

Another call was made, and Zero was now talking to Kallen. He was located at a room with glass windows not so far from the battle field and he could clearly see the small smokes coming from falling debris. He could also spot the frames in action, and the wires surround at the radius, but he commanded the woman to continue distracting the enemy and made her position within the circle. When the call ended, he settled to smile.

"I'll make you decide who will be our first casualty... Lelouch..."

_Those wires...  
I'm sure there are connected within a trigger, and one mistake, this whole area would be in ashes._

_But that's not the point now.  
I woke up from a dream that's full of possibilities that it can happen.  
Not all of it though, but some crucial incidents... like this one._

_This scenario...  
This exact scene...  
I might know where Zero can be...  
... and he's on a bloodshed.  
But who could be the first victim?_

_Clovis was innocent, he said in my foresight, but was that true..?  
He said he didn't know anything about my mother's murder, but do I have to believe with what I'd seen only in a dream...?_

_There's only one way to find out..._

Lelouch, after cosplaying as a soldier just to get near the huge vehicle where Prince Clovis is, immediately went to the particular room, and to secure himself a safe passage, he kept his Geass activated.

The stairs led him to that certain room he was looking for, and when he harshly opened up the door, he was welcomed by a pitch black room, with low frightened groans of a familiar voice. He quickly walked closer to see if it was his older half-brother, but he sensed that there was another presence there inside.

"As expected, you'll be here in time, Lelouch..."

Lelouch's body hairs rose up with fright and he was about to step background when suddenly, he wasn't able to move again, just like what had happened to him before the first time he met up with Zero.

Zero switched position- from facing Clovis with his gun pointing at the Area 11 Governor to his side, for the Britannian Prince to see his long lost younger brother. When he did, tears formed in his eyes but he wasn't able to talk. Lelouch noticed it.

"Clovis is a type of person who loves to blab all the things he has and has not to say, so I made him shut up."

Tension elevated as the masked guy showed a button remote at the teen; it was the control of the nuclear weapon at the ghetto. Lelouch's eyes quivered with the pressure he felt.

"A casualty is needed to heat things up, but I'll make you decide yourself...

This gun has a bullet to scratch this useless trash's mortality, while this button here will let those dumb Japanese people end up as sacrifices. Don't worry, I'll give you enough time to decide..."

The teen felt his head twisted with the options. It was a torture... a torture he didn't imagine to endure long...

Clovis, or the terrorists?

He looked at his already sobbing half-sibling -- within his dilated eyes were fear and depression mixed up. He closed his eyes and imagined how could Shinjuku end up with one blast. He was confused. He didn't want to think anymore...

Suddenly, Zero shifted back in facing the Governor and walked closer to him. Clovis looked up at the masked guy as he slowly unveiled his identity. When the masked was completely removed, the prince was terrified; his eyes shifted to look at Lelouch at the back, then at the guy before him again.

"Too bad this is what is decided..." And he pointed his gun at the guy's forehead.

Lelouch heard this and was about to speak when he felt his body get numb with vision getting blank.

**You yourself had decided...  
And this is only a mere beginning...  
Don't weep too much, heheheh...**

_Clovis..._

_..._

_Onii-sama..._

_I'm sorry..._

A gunshot had occur...

* * *

**_Stage Six Preview: _**Britannia's mourn, Suzaku's debut in Ashford Academy and the moment Euphie saw Arthur (which I forgot in this stage hahahah xD)

--o--

**Another Note:** I am done with Stage Six's story outline. What worries me is when can I update again hahahaha  
I love Shuu Takamura's support, and I'm in love with his roleplay character hahahahaha xD


End file.
